jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Wamuu
|ja_kanji = ワムウ |birthname = |namesake = Wham! (band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~12,000Chapter 101: The Wind, the Tank, and Wamuu (7) |birthday = Circa 10,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = February 28, 1939 |gender = Male |nation = Presumably originated from American Continent |race = Pillar Man |height = 197 cm |weight = 115 kg |blood = |hair = Indigo ( ) Blonde (Anime) |eyes = |color = Cobalt blue |movie = |food = Humans turned into Vampires |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Fighting |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 61 'The Pillar Man: Santana' (8) Chapter 64 The Red Stone of Aja |mangafinal = Chapter 104 The Warrior Returning to the Wind |animedebut = Episode 14 Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Akio Ōtsuka (Anime/All-Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Paul St. Peter (English Dub) }} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Wham". : , as one of the Pillar Men is a major antagonist featured in Battle Tendency. Wamuu is a proud warrior in the respectful service of his superiors Esidisi and Kars, also serving as a personal rival to Joseph Joestar throughout his journey. Appearance Wamuu appears as an immense man; powerfully built and very tall. Many of more detailed drawings of him has his veins bulging from his extremities. His face is particularly chiseled and square with high cheekbones. Wamuu wears short, standing light hair and has prominent eyebrows. He has painted or tattooed on his face the thick outline of an equilateral square; crossing his face just under the bridge of his nose; upwards through the middle of each eye. In one particular close-up of his face, the tattoo has the word "POWER" written several times in it, as well as the word "ALPHABET". As a Pillar Man, he has a singular, relatively large drill-like horn above his forehead that he can retract. In all of his appearances, Wamuu wears large earrings and a metallic head adornment similar to a crown that opens at the front whenever he summons out his horn. Up until his defeat of Caesar, he has a small lip ring on the left side of his lip containing the antidote for his Wedding Ring. Personality Wamuu's most notable traits are his love of battle and his sense of honor, such that he stops himself from finishing off a defenseless Joseph Joestar on the mere possibility that he can wash away an earlier humiliation inflicted by Joseph when he'll beat him as soon as he becomes a fine and powerful Ripple warrior. His code seems to only include two requirements: firstly that the fighters take combat seriously and secondly that they are strong. Thus Wamuu sneered at Caesar Zeppeli when he declared that he fought for his friend Mark, yet honored Caesar's last efforts to steal the antidote for Joseph and left it for Joseph out of respect for the strength Caesar demonstrated. Wamuu is irritated that a fighter might try to flee or surrender, but he considers using underhanded tactics to beat one's opponent acceptable. Notably, he is also one of the few antagonists in the JoJo franchise who refuses to harm or murder children, a moral compunction that his monstrous master Kars does not share. Wamuu is as severe toward himself as he is toward anyone else save his masters. He once let Joseph beat him as punishment for letting his guard down. On the other hand, Wamuu has a high opinion of himself, as he regularly deems certain individuals "worthy" or "unworthy" of fighting him. Wamuu also opted to kill the helpless Speedwagon and Caesar who saw his humiliation before being distracted. The only thing that rivals his sense of honor is his fidelity toward his masters Kars and Esidisi who raised him since he was a baby. He respects both highly, yet holds no illusion that neither of them has the same sense of honor and can objectively assert their strengths and weaknesses. During his battle with Caesar, he noted that Kars would have an even harder time fighting Caesar than him. Wamuu occasionally requests that his masters change their plans to suit his love of fights, which they allow easily since they have raised Wamuu as their finest warrior but also can refuse. Either way, Wamuu will obey their command. Wamuu has a weird personality quirk, where he reflexively attacks anyone who steps on his shadow, even if it was one of his masters (Kars and Esidisi). Somehow, Wamuu is able to tell when someone is stepping on his shadow, even if he wasn't looking at their direction. Whenever Wamuu starts to panic or enter a state of shock during a battle, he has the tendency to gouge his own two eyes out in order to calm himself, and relies on his wind-sensing "Horn" as a mean of seeing, a tactic described by Kars as "Activating his Mental Switch", which is something only true warriors are capable of. Kars even went further and said that after activating his mental switch, Wamuu no longer has any psychological weaknesses. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Otherwise only implied, Wamuu demonstrates his strength when he clotheslines a massive stone column and uses it as an effective weapon. Fighting Genius: Wamuu's signature characteristic, as he was described as a "Fighting Genius" by many characters in the series, including Caesar and Wamuu's own master, Kars. Perhaps his fighting genius was best demonstrated in his fight with Caesar, when, despite being cornered and injured, he managed to escape by using the force generated by Caesar's attack to push himself to safety. Head Gear: Wamuu's head gear is specially designed to be an "Anti-Ripple Tool". The head gear contains wires that Wamuu used to nullify Caesar's Ripple-charged bubbles, by spinning his head and knocking the bubbles away. Also, the head gear contains a "Horn" that is somehow connected to Wamuu himself, enabling him to sense the wind, and precisely locate any movement or changes in the air surrounding him. The wind-sensing Horn also works as a wind cannon of sort, where he shoots a stream of wind that is destructive enough to slice through huge rocks. |'Kaze' no Mōdo}}: Wamuu possess what he calls the "Wind Mode", which is an ability he achieved through the Pillar Men's ability to freely control and alter their bodies. Using Wind Mode, Wamuu is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of his own body, capable of shredding a human being to pieces. This even causes trouble for highly-trained individuals like Joseph and Caesar, who use the Ripple. * : Wamuu's signature technique. The attack is initiated when Wamuu starts to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble. The attack was likened to "A Sandstorm in Space" by Joseph. * Wind Suit: A technique where Wamuu wraps his body in a whirlwind of steam released from his lungs, using make-shift tubes produced from his own body in order to release the air inside his lungs. The wind suit gives Wamuu the ability to reflect the sun rays off of his body, giving him much needed protection against the sun. Also, by reflecting the light, Wamuu becomes invisible, which gives him the opportunity to launch surprise attacks. However, the wind suit takes a lot of energy to maintain, and only lasts for roughly ten seconds, which forces Wamuu to stay near a sheltered area, in order to take cover once the technique is over. * ・渾楔颯|Fainaru Mōdo: Konketsusatsu}}: Typically used as a last resort, Wamuu uses the tubes for his wind suit to gather huge amounts of air and compresses it in his lungs. The air is then released through a slit on the horn of his head, causing it to become as sharp as a razor blade. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone. However, due to the scraping and heat led by the quick wind compression, the technique slowly tears apart Wamuu's body until he collapses. Synopsis History Wamuu is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. After Kars' rampage and mass slaughter of the Pillar Men, Wamuu, along with Santana, would be taken up as an infant and trained by Kars and Esidisi. Sometime between the formation of his group and the beginning of his millennia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the Ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency Wamuu is introduced as a servant to both Esidisi and Kars, and quickly and easily dispatches the Nazis sent to seal him, including Mark. After awakening his masters the three set off to find the Red Stone of Aja, which will complete the Stone Mask. and Esidisi]] Wamuu is attacked by Caesar, but easily dispatches him and his bubbles with his headgear. Joseph challenges him and attacks him with his clackers. Wamuu allows himself to be beaten by Joseph in order to punish himself for getting hit but shortly afterwards overwhelming him with ]] his Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm when he turns his attention to Caesar and Speedwagon he falls for Joseph's coward act and is sent speeding away with him on a minecart but sees through Joseph's attempt to blow him up with dynamite and knock the mine cart off the track, before sending the cart off the tracks himself.. Wamuu hears Joseph's claim that he could defeat him with a month of training, and places a poisonous exploding ring inside of Joseph's heart to prevent him from "running away" in a month, the ring was set for thirty three days (along with Esidisi's ring that was put in Joseph's throat) forcing Joseph to defeat the both of them and take their antidotes. He rips Messina's arm and has a life-or-death confrontation with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. He is almost completely defeated by Caesar's Bubble Lenses before Caesar himself unintentionally casts a shadow on Wamuu, granting him the opening to use Holy Sandstorm to grievously injure his opponent. Caesar, despite having lost most of his blood, pursues against Wamuu and rips off his lip piercing. He utilizes the ring with Wamuu's own blood in a bubble for Joseph to use as a antidote shortly before dying. Wamuu, in honor of Caesar, does not take back the antidote that was merely floating around, and remarks that Caesar Zeppeli was the toughest opponent he had ever faced. Later, Wamuu is challenged by Joseph, who intends to avenge Caesar, and engages him in a deadly Roman chariot race in the Skeleton Heel Stone arena, with Wamuu initially getting the upper hand. Joseph initially piles pebbles in front of Wamuu's chariot wheels to stall him, and then proceeds to grab the sledgehammer. Wamuu, however, takes the pillar from which the sledgehammer hung and uses it to knock Joseph from his chariot, aiming to trample him with his chariot. Joseph uses the sledgehammer to vault over Wamuu's horses and attack him from the chariot. Wamuu, however, hides in one of the horses and ambushes Joseph with his Holy Sandstorm, which gets countered by Joseph entangling his arms with ripple-infused reins, tearing his arms apart and causing Wamuu, who was proud of his Holy Sandstorm, to suffer psychological trauma. Wamuu counters this by gouging out his eyes in order to remove his psychological weakness and uses his horn to perceive Joseph. Kars announces the next round of weapons, in which the person picks a large crossbow and a small one. As Joseph takes the larger crossbow, Wamuu settles with the smaller one. When Joseph tries to avoid this by hiding behind the central flame in order to prevent him from seeing through the fire, Wamuu fires his bolt at the outer wall of the racetrack to hit Joseph, but is countered in this manner by Joseph's bolt hitting him in the same manner while Joseph distracts him by flinging pebbles at him pretending to fear for his life. Now on the verge of death, Wamuu detaches his already-limp arms and fires them at Joseph from his torso, while accessing his final form to end his opponent. Joseph counters that by throwing a bottle of oil and Caesar's burning headband at Wamuu. Wamuu slices them both, but his final form inhales the oil and the headband, causing his body to explode and leaving his head, with the Ripple slowly killing him. Joseph gives Wamuu some of his own blood to ease his pain, which enrages Wamuu whom sees the action as pity. Joseph corrects him by telling him it was out of honor; The same reason Wamuu ignored the bubble left by Caesar. Wamuu uses the last of his strength to destroy a group of vampires that attempted to kill Joseph. His horn breaks off, and he admits that despite swearing loyalty to Kars, he lived by his own code of honor. Wamuu asks Joseph to consume the antidote before he fades away, claiming that the action alone is enough for him to know. Bidding farewell to the man whom defeat him, Wamuu's head reduces to ash that scatters in the wind, with Joseph giving an unconscious salute to him. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Wamuu was one of the first four characters announced for the PS3 title, the others being: Jotaro, Joseph (Part 2) and Gyro Zeppeli. Along with Esidisi and Kars, Wamuu uses the "Mode" style as part of his moveset, which allows him to temporarily boost his strength and performance among other things, at the cost of the Heart Heat Gauge. During a fight, Wamuu can use several different attacks that were featured in Battle Tendency. Wamuu himself has high health and the is the tallest character in the whole game out all 41 that are playable (save for Vanilla Ice with Cream active). * With the strength of a pillar!: Wamuu steps forward a delivers a lariat that downs the opponent if it connects, making them hit the floor hard enough to bounce. (Comboable) * Raging Tornado Aftermath!: Wamuu spins the wires on his headgear to hit and push away his opponent. This move has the added effect of nullifying most projectiles aside from those fired through HHA/GHA. * Never stand in my shadow!: Wamuu performs an upward reverse kick augmented by the wind that knocks the opponent into the air. This move doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable) * Smitten by the great Wamuu!: Wamuu somersaults and unleashes a downward punch that grounds the opponent. This move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, and can be used while in mid-air. (Comboable if Wind Mode or Wind Protector is active) * The power of flexibility: Wamuu performs a slow forward flip, and while this does do nothing except act as a feint or cancel, a second press of the attack button during this initial animation makes him deliver a flying kick. If it connects, a second kick sends his opponent flying a long way. * Victim of your own delusion: This move can only be performed if the opponent is down; Wamuu brings out a broken column and smashes them with it. This doubles as a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching should they get up before it lands. * Whooosh!: This move is only available after "I shall see the wind!" is performed. Wamuu slides forward horn-first to attack the opponent. (Comboable) * Throw - Go for the throat and lungs!: Wamuu jams his fingers into the opponent's neck before slamming them into the ground. Exclusive to Wamuu is the ability "I shall see the wind!", which blinds him and summons his horn for the rest of the battle. Wamuu cannot chain normal attacks together, and as a result, Easy Beat can no longer be used, but he is given access to the ability "Whooosh!", and chip damage (damage dealt to an opponent through their guard) is added/increased in all of his attacks and abilities. By spending his Heart Heat Gauge, Wamuu can activate Wind Mode in order to not only increase the overall damage of his moves, but exclusive to him, grant invincibility when performing them. This mode lasts until the HHG empties, but can be extended through dealing or taking damage, as well as ended at any time in conservation. Expending a stock of the HHG grants Wamuu access to Wind Protector, strengthening his abilities even further, granting immunity to flinching and being knocked back, and automatically nullifying most projectiles aside from fired through HHA/GHA and Caesar's Bubble Cutters. This mode is on a set timer, and will end when the stock is used up. Wamuu's HHA is his signature "Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm!" which, using his arms, creates a huge sandstorm on the screen. The HHA does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes or Wamuu is interrupted. Wamuu may perform his HHA while Wind Protector is active, regardless of how much of the Heart Heat Gauge he has left. Doing so however, will drop his HHG to zero. Wamuu's GHA is his "Final Mode: Gathering Gale", turning his horn into a giant wind-based drill to knock the opponent into the air above him. He then rapidly juggles them above his head with the drill as it shapes itself into a mobius strip, and if most hits land successfully, finishes by focusing the drill into his opponent for a powerful attack that sends them flying. The GHA does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes. If used on "The Battlefield" stage, Wamuu will be frequently praised by Kars, whom is in the background. This is assuming that Wamuu is not fighting Kars himself. Wamuu's default appearance is from his final battle in the Coliseum against Joseph, but he also possesses two different alternate costumes: The first one being his normal Pillar Men attire (first seen during the Pillaw Men's introduction), and his second being the outfit he wore when he fought Caesar Zeppeli for the second time. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Wammu appears as one of several Part 2 characters who possess a Metal Striker. His FINISH MOVE has him spin the wires on his head to attack the defeated opponent. His LEVEL 3 Metal Striker ability reproduces a brief video from his All-Star Battle's HHA move, using the Holy Sandstorm. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Wammu returns as a playable character in Eyes of Heaven, and was confirmed alongside the other Pillar Men Kars and Esidisi. Unlike the previous game, Wammu's main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Tournament Wamuu is paired with N'Doul in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Lisa Lisa and Funny Valentine in the first round, but eliminated by Jonathan Joestar and DIO in the second. Gallery Manga= Wham_sleep.png|Slumbering Wamuu Wham_wake.png|Awakening Wham_close.png|Close up of Wamuu Wham_eyes.png||Wamuu plucks out his own eyes Chapter 67.jpg|Cover, Chapter 67, Wamuu's first outfit Wham_sitting.png|Second outfit Wham_fighting.png|Third outfit Wham_horn.png|Horned Wamuu Wham_head.png|Wamuu reduced to a head Wham_wire.png|Wamuu and the anti Ripple wires Wham_mad.png|Wamuu enraged Wham_storm.png|Holy Sandstorm! Wham_invisible.png|Using air currents to become invisible Wham_ultimate.png|Ultimate technique: Atmospheric Rift Chapter 101.jpg|Wamuu's profile; Cover, Chapter 101 Wham_explode.png|Wamuu defeated by Joseph whamreturningtothewind.jpg|Wamuu, returning to the wind |-| Anime= WamuuAwakens.jpg|Wamuu awakens Wham Ring Anime.png|Wamuu's Wedding Ring on Joseph's heart WamuuWindProtector.PNG|Wamuu reappears in Switzerland, using Wind Protector WamuuBubbleCutters.PNG|Wamuu's legs attacked by Caesar's Bubble Cutters WamuuLenses.PNG|Bearing witness to Caesar's most powerful Ripple technique WamuuBubbleLens.PNG|Wamuu becomes victim to Caesar's Bubble Lenses CaesarRippleKick.PNG|Nearly finished off by Caesar CaesarBeforeWamuu.PNG|Both Wamuu and Caesar near defeat WamuuAntidoteStolen.PNG|Wamuu's lip ring antidote stolen by Caesar Wamuu&Kars.PNG|Wamuu and Kars awaiting Joseph and Lisa Lisa JosephWamuu.png|Wamuu fighting Joseph in the coliseum with a column WamuuJosephHSS.PNG|Using Holy Sandtorm on Joseph once more WamuuArmsDestroyed.PNG|Wamuu's arms damaged by Joseph's Ripple, sabotaging his Holy Sandstorm WamuuSummonsHorn.PNG|Summoning his horn after blinding himself WamuuAtmosphericRift.PNG|Wamuu activating Atmospheric Rift WamuuImpendingDefeat.PNG|Sucking in oil and Caesar's flaming headband, sealing his defeat WamuuDefeated.PNG|Reduced to a head by the explosion WamuuAcceptsDeath.PNG|Accepts his defeat, honored by Joseph WamuuDeath.PNG|Wamuu dies, returning to the wind WamuuCredits.PNG|Wamuu alongside Esidisi and Kars in the ending credits |-| Game= Wham ASB.jpg|Wamuu's render in All-Star Battle (PS3) WamuuTaunt.jpg|Wamuu taunting, ASB WamuuHHA.jpg|Wamuu activating his HHA, ASB WamuuGHA.jpg|Wamuu during his GHA, ASB Wamuu A.jpg|Wamuu Costume A in All-Star Battle Wamuu B.jpg|Wamuu Costume B in All-Star Battle 2wmu.png|All-Star Battle concept art Wamuu jojoeoh.jpg|Wamuu's render in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven ss05.jpg|Wamuu fighting Caesar, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= 100 wamuu.jpg|Wamuu as a figure from Super Action Statue Wham1.jpg Wham2.jpg Trivia * Wamuu's line has become a meme, usually credited to his voice actor's delivery of the line and the immediate posing the awakened Pillar Men perform. * If character heights in All-Star Battle are to be believed, Wamuu is the tallest of the Pillar Men, being a full head taller than Kars. References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Major Antagonist Category:Part 2 Antagonists